penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter two
Chapter two of Spark of Rebellion, part two. Plot The Animal Heroes were preparing to head out on their next objective, "why prepare to fight if we're not even going after Blik?" Corporal complains, "you think he'll talk, tell them what he knows about us?" Marlene wonders, "he would rather take his chances of getting tortured than handing over info" Harry objects, "Elesa where are the power cells? I need some for a gadget I'm working on" Obi-wan suddenly asks over the commlink, "did you check the overheads?" Elesa the Dilophosaurus guesses, "first place I looked" Obi-wan answered, "hold on Eva knows where to get some, Mort takeover for us" she requested, Mort nods enthusiastically, "you can help us look too Classified" Bella the Bellubrunnus requests, "really why do I need to-" Classified began until Bella punched him and he cooperates, "so what should I do?" Mort wonders, "just recalibrate the targeting computer will ya" Roark the Dinheirosaurus proposes and Mort obliges. Meanwhile everyone else was taking the North Wind's jet to leave against Roark's advice, "is Mort in position?" Julien asks, "yep and doing a good job" Gia answers, "wait you're going to find Blik, you're disobeying Roark's orders" Classified reminds having caught on to what's going on, "are they orders or more like his opinion?" Kicker scoffs, "if we wanna save him we don't have a choice, you with us or not?" Clover wonders, "yeah I'm with you" Corran the Dracopelta answers while Classified was feeling too apprehensive to say anything, "good cause the plan's in motion already, just waiting for the signal" Miyuki accepted and indeed was right cause Mort was also part of it and distracting Roark by turning on the alarm, "Mort I said the targeting computer, you're overloading the internal comm" Roark begs, "sorry I'll turn it up" Mort offers, "no don't turn it up" Roark begs turning away from a flashing light on the control panel, "okay so where are we going anyway?" Eva asks as she preps the jet, "our last resort" Skipper answers and the jet takes off. Back with Roark and Mort, "will you just unplug" Roark demanded, Mort did so as soon as he saw the same flashing light go off, then mumbled something about the system being Roark's fault, "how is that my fault? you plugged into the wrong system, why don't you just go help Obi-wan find his power cell?" Roark scoffs, Mort shied away and Roark couldn't help getting suspicious along with the parents, "what are you up to?" he pried. Back with Blik and the Lourinhã Empire, they were busy interrogating him, "it's only a matter of time before he brakes" Squint the Gnathosaurus states, "you have wasted enough of my time" Slash the Therizinosaurus snaps, then Dooku the Kimmerosaurus arrives to check on the progress and lend a hand, "you are no doubt unaware that animal-agent leaders tend to be strong-willed?" he asks, "if he is the second-in-command of that raptor Elvis claims to be, I take it you have a solution?" Slash wonders, "pain, an agent still feels pain, and pain can break anyone" Dooku says and holds out a gadget with a hypnotizing wheel in it which he directs to Blik who begins to feel it's effects, "you will tell me where to find your circus friends and co" Dooku chants, "no, Elesa, Short Fuse, Private, Mort, not them, not them" Blik chanted, "what do you see?" Dooku asks, "I see..." Blik began, "go on" Dooku encourages, "I see...you, growing more and more frustrated" Blik answers revealing a true strong-will, "perceptive, perhaps you can help alleviate my frustration" Dooku taunts and with that brings out the torture tools, making Blik scream. Back with the heroes they have arrived at a Danish building on Skipper's request, which was by the same human in the blue suit that Skipper knew all too well(who was also surprised to see them), "well this is unexpected, coming for revenge, or something else?" he asks coyly, "my guess is you already know why we're here" Kowalski answers, "I don't where your friend is, I'm sorry" the man says, "you must've heard something" Faragonda persists, "even if I did know something, it would be of no use to you, the empire is locking everything down, that's bad for you and bad for us" the Dane states, "well if you wanna change that you need to help us" Ike offers, "I doubt that, in fact I think your activities have the empire's attention and it's made things more difficult for me, get out of here you're bad luck" the Dane replies hostilely, "ever wonder why the empire was so interested in us, why the emperor himself tries to take the mission in confronting us all the time?" Alex suddenly asks gaining the human's attention, "Alex don't" Rico whispers desperately knowing where this was going but Skipper shakes his head to him, "no please do" the Dane boss encourages, "because Blik is an animal-agent just like Skipper and the other penguins" Alex finishes, at first the man looks surprised, but instead of gasping he giggles, "Blik? an animal-agent, you're funny lion, that dinosaur couldn't be an animal-agent more than Skipper could" he laughs, Private though decides to silence it by lifting a large crate which silenced the human, then drops it from right above though the Dane dodged it only to meet Private's legs, "you are an animal-agent?" he asks astonished, "and so is Blik" Private adds, "so what does this mean for me?" the man asks, "it means you help us and you'll have an animal-agent owing you a favor" Vitaly answers, "whatever I ask?" the man persuades, "within reason" Stefano starts with, "no deal" the lead Dane declines, "okay okay okay, whatever you ask" Marty concedes, "alright boy Oviraptor and children come with me, alone" the Dane offers, Obi-wan and the kid animals fallow, Rico decides to tag along as a precaution, and everyone else hold their breaths. They fallow the human into the building's storage, "so start talkin'" Rico demands, "first the deal" the Dane corrects and bows to them, Elesa though was clueless and just patted him on the shoulder, "hey what's the matter with you? I bow you bow then we have deal" he snaps, "oh right yes okay" she says and bows with the others who finish, "okay okay whatever you're overdoing it" the man says and Elesa stops, "look since you blew up the empire's radio tower-" he adds, "that wasn't us" Short Fuse corrects, "well you probably know they have no long-range communications, so they've started using these, pterosaur couriers" the man continues and shows a picture of an Anurognathus carrying what looked like mail, "they take data from the city up to their communications ship in the clouds" the man adds, "what kind of data?" Sheen asks, "everything you name it, personnel weapons deployments, prisoners" the Dane lists, "Blik?" Private wonders, "possibly but I can't guarantee that" the human notes, "it's pretty typical for you" Private insults, "hey a deal is a deal" the human shrugs, "a deal is a deal, so what do you need?" Obi-wan asks, "today nothing, tomorrow who knows, I'll let you know what I want to collect" the lead Dane says. After that they come out to the others, "it's okay guys we have a lead" Short Fuse informs, they step back and reveal Roark has found them, backed up by Buck Nigel and the parents though they weren't really that angry, causing Obi-wan Rico and the kid animals to gasp, "from what you've just bargained, you better have something more than just a lead" Roark snaps clearly peeved. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfics